Shinjuku
by Kagetsuya
Summary: A little snippet of life after the OAVs. In the POV of a falcon.


Nar har, yeah, after months of FF.net dormancy, I'm back! Um, um... yeah. *_* Earthian fic. ::obsessed with Earthian:: It's really all just blah, I should say. It was a little POV-test piece (yes, it's a bird) I almost submitted for English so it's a bit cracky. Forgive any...ah...inconsistencies as I was very confused at the time. Oh, yeah, I guess you could call this a little prelude to my little, top secret Earthian-fic-pet-project thingy. Ja na! ^-^

Shinjuku

A lovely, warm thermal catches my wings and lifts me up higher. Ah, cities were always good places to cruise, the hot air rising off pavements and buildings saving me all the effort of flapping my way across the sky. And the humans who lived in them were always interesting.

I saw him, the human who was not a human, standing on the balcony of his apartment, hand-feeding a small flock of maybe five or six pigeons with one hand, his other arm in a sling. Pesky things, those city-dwelling birds. And always so haughty, just because they get everything they could want from the humans instead of hunting prey like a _real_ avian.

I banked to the left and began circling down slowly. He saw me soon enough, knew who I was, and smiled. The pigeons naturally ignored everything but the food.

_Come down, hunter friend,_ it seemed like he was calling to me.

And I did. But not as peacefully as he may have had in mind. I pulled my wings against my body and began to dive straight for the pigeons. One who wasn't so stupid spotted me and flew. The others followed, making a big commotion of things. I let out a triumphant shriek and saw the man smirk. I took myself out of the dive at the last possible moment, flaring my wings suddenly. The wind caught, lifted me up a few feet, then I spiraled down again to land on the balustrade elegantly.

"Now, that wasn't very nice," he chided playfully, wagging a finger exaggeratedly at me, amusement in his teal-ocean eyes.

I flapped a wing in mockery to the "accusing" finger and he just laughed at me.

"You silly bird."

He looked human, but he wasn't. If I let my eyes unfocus, I could see beautiful white wings, more beautiful than any swan's, folded against his body. And I could see that his hair wasn't the short, close-cropped style it was, but long and flowing and a lovely sun-kissed gold. But when I look at him, in the way I usually look at things, he looks like just another human.

A new voice: "Kagetsuya? What's so funny? Who's a silly bird?"

Another human emerged from inside. He was smaller, looked so innocent, not so stoic. He was just like the blond, the one he called Kagetsuya. Except that his wings were a magnificent black, blacker than a crow's, more graceful than a dove's. His hair, too, was black, so black that it was tinted violet, and it was long and straight. His eyes were beautiful, shining amethysts, big and innocent, the kind you can get lost in easily.

"I thought I heard a falcon." He smiled and shook his head. "And you tease me about bringing in every stray kitten I can find," he joked, "when you go on and invite any bird you see in the sky."

Kittens... Cats. They were as pesky as the pigeons. And a lot more dangerous, with those claws and teeth. Not to mention the ones I have to contend with are all bigger than me. At least they couldn't fly.

"Oh, but Chihaya, he's so cute--can we keep him?" was Kagetsuya's retort.

The black-haired human giggled, but kept on with the little act. "Only if you promise to be very responsible about it. You'll need to feed him and play with him and clean his cage every week."

"Oh, it'll just be like taking care of you. Except I know he won't fly off and get in so much trouble as you do."

Chihaya swatted at him playfully. "Hey, now that's not fair! I haven't gotten myself into anything since--since--"

Dryly: "Since three days ago when you ran out onto the street without looking and almost landed yourself in the hospital?"

Human humor. Never got it. Even if the humans making the jokes weren't even really human. Then again, I'm don't usually go near humans, anyway.

"Ne, Kagetsuya... Seriously. Why's he here?"

_She!_

"She," the golden-haired one corrected.

?!

"All right, why's she here?"

A shrug. "I don't know, actually."

Coincidence? Maybe he's just able to tell. The way he was acting with those pigeons, he's probably one of those bird people.

_Those who are closest to us in the sky, _hear me!

Ah, so it _was_ him. The one who called a whole flock of birds out of the sky--not once, but several times. Requesting help. 'Those who are closest to us in the sky'...? What a fascinating human-not-human, indeed.

Kagetsuya's gaze turned to me. Searching for...for what?

Why was I here, anyway? I rarely go near human habitation, much less cities. But today... Today?

I felt him. Searching... Searching...

I remember--I heard--humans--What?

He was reading me. Looking for "why." I felt a distinct presence in my mind that felt like him, told me Kagetsuya-Kagetsuya-Kagetsuya.

"What is it?" the raven-winged one asked tentatively.

"A plot... Winged demons... Dreamweaver?"

He shook his head and that feeling of him was gone. There was an empty feeling that lingered in my head for a few seconds, then was gone.

"Wakaranai," Kagetsuya muttered, glancing sideways at me. "I think it's a conversation she overheard. It makes no sense. And--even she doesn't know why she's here. She was just drawn..." A pause. "Go inside and set the table. I'll just send her off and I'll be right there."

"Hai!"

As soon as Chihaya was back inside, he stepped closer to me and looked into my eyes. "I'm not sure what its about, hunter friend," he murmured. "Demo, arigatou. I take it as a warning. Now, fly. You know it's dangerous around the Earthians."

I understood, but I didn't understand. Somewhere, deep down, I knew what he was talking about, but the understanding always slipped around me, dancing on the edges of thought.

I launched myself into the air, caught the wind in my wings. Without looking back, I knew he was gazing after me, teal eyes thoughtful.

I don't get humans. I see them and watch them and I still don't get them.

I don't get them.

But humans who aren't humans are enigmas.


End file.
